


The Date

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, M/M, re-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer figures out that he's totally all in after a failed date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 7
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 7
> 
> **Warnings** : Mention of Past Rape 
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron was tired from a day at work but he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. It was Wednesday but Jack had wanted to stay with Jessica that night and Aaron wasn't going to tell him no. So he dragged himself into a restaurant a few blocks from his place. He'd seen it a few weeks back and had been meaning to bring Spencer there for a date but they hadn't had the chance yet. He had decided on his way home that he'd try it by himself and make the decision if it was a place that Spencer would like. Spencer was out with Morgan. Spencer had come to his office after lunch and said that Morgan had claimed him for the evening and he hadn't wanted to push off too much as he hadn't spent a lot of time with the man in the past few months. Aaron had nodded and smiled, telling him to have fun.

It was busy for a Wednesday night which had Aaron double checking it wasn't some kind of theme night. It wasn't so he just figured that it was a good place. Aaron was following the hostess back to his table when familiar laughter caught his ear. He looked around and found Spencer's familiar hair style. He was at a table with a man that Aaron didn't know. Gut clenching, Aaron nodded at the hostess as she set his menu on a small two person table. He moved towards it, taking the seat that had his back to the door so he could look at Spencer. 

Spencer reached down for his phone as the waiter for his table came up. 

"Can I start you off with some wine?" the waiter asked and Aaron could just hear him. Spencer wasn't paying attention to him but the man across from Spencer nodded and pointed at one on the menu. Spencer's eyes were still on his phone. "Perfect choice for a date."

Aaron felt sick. He blindly stood up from his table and moved towards the door. 

"I have to go. Sorry," Aaron said to the hostess as he passed by her. He didn't want to cause a scene and he didn't want to make another ass of himself. In all their talking, Spencer hadn't mentioned being exclusive. Thankful that he'd dropped his car off in the garage and had walked, Aaron started towards home. He was about ten steps away when he heard a door behind him get shoved open and then there was another man calling out for someone to wait. If Aaron had been in a better mood, he'd have turned to look but he didn't need someone else's drama in his life at the moment. He had enough of his own. He felt like he needed to crawl into a hole and die but he was going to hold on until he talked to Spencer. 

XxXxXxX

Morning had dawned way too early for Aaron. He'd been very happy he didn't have Jack to worry about. Instead, he'd been able to take an extra long shower to recover from his minor alcohol binge from the night before. His breakfast had consisted of a near pot of coffee and a banana that he was going to eat once he got to work. 

Aaron was the first in the office and he liked it that way. He could be in his office and not have to talk to anyone at all. The team all wandered in at their normal times except for Spencer who was nearly half an hour late past the time he normally started his day. He looked horrible and Aaron wondered exactly how late he had stayed out on his date. Morgan tried to talk to him at one point but Spencer had gone right into the kitchen area and Morgan hadn't followed. He wondered if Morgan knew that Spencer had used him to cover for a date. Aaron's stomach started to roll as he watched Spencer come out of the kitchen. Morgan was waiting right by his desk so Spencer just neatly sidestepped him and it wasn't until he was at the base of the stairs that Aaron figured out that he was heading up to his office. Aaron almost felt like jumping up and shutting the door because he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to talk to Spencer at all. 

Spencer near threw himself into the chair in front of Aaron's desk after he shut the door. He laid his cup of coffee on the desk and seemed to melt into the chair. He said nothing for a minute and then looked up. His face said that he was pissed off. 

"If a case comes up and you pair me with Morgan, you are going to be an agent down because I will kill him. I meant it Aaron. If you stick me alone in an SUV or a hotel room with him, someone is dying and I will make sure that it is him."

Aaron wasn't expecting that. He was sure that he looked like a gaping fish but he couldn't form words. 

"He cornered me at lunch yesterday and begged to spend the evening with him since he hadn't seen me outside of work in a while. Then he tells me the place to meet him as he had heard good things about the place. After I went home and changed, I get a text saying that he might be late to go ahead and go so that we don't lose our reservation. I'm shocked when I get there and I am escorted to a table where a guy is already sitting. I tell the hostess that there has to be a mistake as I'm meeting a co-worker. She tells me that the Morgan reservation is for three. I allow this, a little upset that he begs me to come so we can hang and he invites someone I don't know to it. So ten minutes after Morgan was supposed to be there, I get a message that he won't be able to make it and to enjoy my date with Steve." 

Aaron hears the words but it takes a few seconds to process but Spencer doesn't notice anything. He just keeps on going. 

"I had never been so pissed in my life. I got up as soon as I could but it took me a minute to register it. When the waiter asks about wine and when whoever the hell Steve picks one, the waiter says it's a good choice for a date. I gave my condolences to Steve and said that a mistake had been made. I left. I didn't even pause. The poor hostess looked so upset. Steve though tried to chase after me. He yelled for me to wait but I kept on going. Then he ran harder and grabbed me. I really didn't like that. I used a disarming technique that I wasn't even sure that I knew. He relented after that."

Aaron remembered the person yelling for someone to wait after he'd left the restaurant. If he'd just turned around he'd have seen Spencer leaving. He wouldn't have had such a rough night and an even rougher morning. 

"Aaron?"

"Jack wanted to stay with Jessica last night so I went out to eat. I didn't want to be at home alone and I saw you and Steve. I didn't want to make a scene so I left. I was so upset that I didn't want to call and confront you. I wanted to cool down and be reasonable. I got pretty drunk last night. I didn't know what the hell you were doing and I wanted to hope that it was something like that but given my life, I think the worst."

"Oh, Aaron." Spencer stood up and closed the blinds that looked out into the bullpen. Aaron expected him to come over and hug him. Instead he sat down on his desk right in front of him and then hugged him. Aaron wrapped his arms around him. He took the comfort. "I'm so fucking pissed at him."

Aaron tilted his head up at the cuss words. Spencer cussed on rare occasion outside of damn and shit. Generally he had other words that he used to describe how upset he was. That he said fuck meant that he was really upset. "I should have just called you."

"No. No, it was better I think. I was so upset at Morgan that I called and yelled at him for, I think close to twenty minutes, and I don't think that all of it was in English. Then I shut off my phone. I don't know what you would have thought if you had called and kept getting my voicemail. I didn't want to talk to anyone until I was calm." Spencer tilted his head back a little farther and laid his forehead on Aaron's. "I didn't like the thought of being on that 'date' with Steve. I was sick to my stomach and I just...I didn't like."

"I didn't like it either," Aaron admitted. 

"We may not have a term for what we are but I don't want this happening again. Morgan is well meaning, but he obviously decided to take things into his own hands and set me up on a date after I kept putting him off on it. It was part of why I hadn't been hanging out with him outside of work. I got sick of it. I want to tell him I have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. It might not be a good term for what we are but it'll at least have Morgan backing off and JJ will support me and tell him that I do."

"That will include telling Prentiss and Garcia because they will be mad if they are the last to find out. Especially if Morgan tells them."

"They are all out there right now. I'll tell Morgan that I demanded that you not room me with him so that means that Rossi is. You know that Morgan can't stand his snoring. And then I'll tell him that the next time he even thinks of setting me up on a date that my boyfriend will beat him up."

"Oh, really? And in what world do you think I can take Morgan?"

"If my honor was at stake I'd like to think you could take him." Spencer smiled and leaned in just enough to kiss his lips. Aaron allowed it and even pressed back, slipping a hand up to hold his head still. He needed this. The feel of their bodies pressed together. Sharing breath with him. He'd faced a few hours of thinking of not having it anymore and he didn't want to feel that any longer. "We need to stop," Spencer whispered against his lips. "I can't go out there with swollen lips and we are getting close to that stage."

"Go before I decide to say screw it and take you here."

"And that's supposed to stop me?" Spencer asked but he let go of Aaron and Aaron leaned back in his chair. Still the thought of even just mutual hand jobs on his desk was more arousing than it had any right to be. 

"One of us has to be the stronger here and walk away and since it's my office. It's going to have to be you."

"I see how you are." Spencer leaned in for a quick press of lips and then he was gone. He moved to the blinds and raised them and then opened the door. Aaron could just see Morgan looking up, a little worry on his face. "I mean it, Hotch."

Aaron stood up from his desk and moved to the door, waiting to see what Morgan and Spencer were going to do. He leaned on the bar across the walkway.

"Pretty boy, I'm sorry I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal."

"What did you do Morgan?" JJ asked. 

"He set me up on a blind date and used hanging out with him as a cover."

JJ's face was shocked but she didn't look-up at Aaron. She just stared at Morgan.

"I just want to let you know, Derek Morgan." Spencer stepped closer to the other agent. There was thankfully no one but their team in the bullpen that early. Morgan actually looked ashamed and a little upset. "My boyfriend will kick your ass if you do that again."

"Boyfriend?" Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia asked at the same time while JJ moved over to Spencer and pulled him back from Morgan but wrapped her arm around his waist as a cover. Aaron felt Dave settle in at his side.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Dave asked. 

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"I have for a while now but we wanted to keep it quiet for time being. We both are private people and I didn't want you guys sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I didn't see you doing this and I'm very upset about it. I don't want you doing anything like this again."

"I was...I didn't..."

"You didn't think. You really didn't think it all the way through. Leaving me at a restaurant with someone that I don't know. Never talked to. That was stupid Morgan. Especially given what happened with JJ and I."

Aaron's heart ached and he could see that Spencer's words had the effect that he wanted on Morgan. That Morgan's actions had reminded him of that night gutted the other agent. JJ wrapped her arms around him. Aaron wanted to go down there and hug him as well but Spencer wasn't ready for that side of their relationship to come out. 

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Morgan said. He looked like he wanted to hug him but he didn't. He stayed back. 

"Reid, lunch with Hotch and I today," Dave called out. 

Spencer nodded but didn't look up at either of them. His eyes were on Morgan until the man turned around and moved towards his office. Garcia looked torn but she followed behind him. Prentiss just sat down at her desk, trying to act like she was working. 

"Thanks, Dave," Aaron whispered. 

Dave nodded as he moved away towards his own office. Aaron had a feeling that he'd find someone to talk to at the restaurant and leave the two of them alone. JJ pulled Spencer after her towards the kitchen. Aaron remembered that Spencer had left his coffee cup in his office and moved to grab it. He could take a little comfort in taking it to him. He had a feeling that Spencer wouldn't allow him to bring up what he'd admitted in the middle of the bullpen until they were either at Aaron's apartment or his own but Aaron was was going to make him. Morgan was going to be upset at himself for a while but Spencer wouldn't let him hang for too long. Once he could get past it, he'd let Morgan back in. That was between the two of them though. 

Aaron wasn't going to let Spencer be alone that night. If he didn't want Aaron to stay over at his, even if it was in the guest room, he'd try and talk the younger man into staying at JJ's or maybe even coming over to his and staying in the guest room. There was a good chance of a nightmare and he didn't want him alone for that. 

When Aaron handed over Spencer's half full mug to him, he got a big smile from both Spencer and JJ. He stayed just long enough to make sure that Spencer truly was okay before he went back to his office. He was looking forward to lunch, even if Dave stayed with them the whole time.  
**The End**


End file.
